


I Think You Broke My Heart (Again)

by SuicidalClock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Relationship, Adoption, Alcohol, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Babies, Bad Ending, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Cheating, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Depressing, Dick Pics, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Impregnation, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Moving On, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Night Stands, Parenthood, Prison Sex, Problems, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Life, Recovery, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, What Have I Done, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: Yang goes crazy after seeing Blake get into a relationship with Sun Wukong. She goes on a sex-crazed adventure to get her mind off of them.Won't you join Yang and see how she heal herself from a tough relationship?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Professor Peach/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Salem/Yang Xiao Long, Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Willow Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft! €[<°^]

I listened to Blake's muffled moans coming from the dorm. Another deep grunt ringed in my ears. And that person fucking Blake wasn't me.

Some minutes passed while I was leaning on the wall to kill time before I'd went loco. Like Nora crazy loco kind of shit. 

The moans quieted down and feet thumped on the floor. I heard the footsteps coming close to the door, so I ran down the hallway to hide around a corner. 

"I'll see you tommorrow when Yang goes to the gym, " That was Blake who said it, my girlfriend of 2 years, to someone. 

A loud smoochy kiss noise then, "Sounds like a plan, Blakey." That cheery, bright, deep voice came from none other than Sun WuShit. I had a URGE to snap his neck. Maybe tie his necklace around his wrinkly ballsacks? I mean his balls should be wrinkly because of all that sweating in Vacuo, eh. 

Sun WuShit was walking down the hallway where I was hiding at. No time to run for the nearby elevator behind me. 

"Hey Yang!" Sun smiled at me. I mentally puked in my head. A forced smile came to my face. 

"Hey Sun, whatcha doing in my dormitory?" 

"Came here to stop by Jaune's team for a chat. I had nothing to do, " He shrugged and winked. A blond tail waving behind him. Almost like taunting me. I gripped my gym bag's strap tightly.

My semblance was ready to fold his ass like clothes, "Well, i'm heading to my room for a shower. Cya." I gave a wave and jogged to my room. No hearing a goodbye from Sun. Which is good!

What do I say? 'Oh hey Blake I think Sun was in our room with you, what did you guys do?' My hand came on the doorknob just outside the team's room. I opened the door with a turn of the knob. Then, I quickly wiped my hands on my sweatpants. No monkey shit on my hands today. 

"Hello Yang." That silky, yet smooth voice of my cheating girlfriend. I looked over to Blake. She was wearing black laced lingerie on her bed. 

I ain't fucking her when Sun literally fucked her. That's final. Period.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Bye, " I said, stripping off my clothes and letting my big fat cock flop down.

* * *

My hand twitched when Blake touched it in her sleep. So did my eye, in annoyance. I've decided to sleep on my bunk instead of our-... Er, hers. 

As a human girl, I do not have nightvision like Blake. My dumbass fell on the floor. My ass hurts like hell, deadass. I finally made it to my bed.

Atleast Weiss and Ruby did not hear the loud thud. I know Blake heard me. She never bothered to check up on me, and that's where I decided to realize... 

_So fuck my life, huh?_

Blake never loved me but I know those orgasms were real.


	2. Can't We Just Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang talks with Blake about the session with Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough draft again €[<°·]

I'm sitting on the Schnee's bed and Blake sitting across from me, on her bed, nervously fiddling with her nails. A simple talk is all I need before I die. 

"I know he was here, " I crossed my arms over my busty chest. Waiting for the emo cat to respond. 

Blake took a shaky deep breath, "I have sex with him behind your back." She sobs. Fake crying lying bitch.

I sneered, slightly amused, "It's not like you loved me at the start." 

"You know it wasn't like that! I loved you at the start." 

"Fucking that circus boy behind my back shows me a lot of love, " My sarcasm retorted.

"It was faunus heat. The heat comes every 3 months!"

"You never had heats while we were together." 

"It was becau-" I cut her off saying, "Shut the fuck up." 

I rubbed my temples and had this headache coming up. The Schnee's bed creaked as I stood up from it. Walking towards the bathroom.

Looking back at the anxious Blake, "Refer to me as your Ex-Girlfriend." I scowled.

Taking the pills from the cabinent underneath the sink. _AntiDepressants, yum!_

Holding down on the cap and turning it to the left made the bottle open. I popped 2 pills in my mouth and swallowed the bad boys down, without water. 

_I'm badass._

* * *

If I don't get any pussy or ass tonight. I will go crazy. No futa can go without a week of no sex. Impossible for me.

Now if I could just... Ah hah! I spotted a cute black-haired girl with emerald eyes. Probably a 4"5 or 4 ft tall, this girl was short. A proud smirk on her face, perky breasts and a nice ass... _Snap out of_ it _Xiao Long!_

I glanced down at my pants to make sure there wasn't a bulge or tent. _Clear._

The short girl had her friends beside her. One was leaning on a locker. The other one was sitting on the bench. One girl had amber eyes that remembered Yang of her Ex, and one girl had red eyes with minty hair.

 _I could get it on with these girls._ I licked my lips and strutted towards the 3 girls. Making sure my hips sway even if no one was looking.

The girls were chatting about some nefarious plans and some shit. Welp, here goes nothing! "Hey girls, whatcha doing out here all alone, looking sexy." I winked at the red-eyed girl. Who later on laughed. 

I think I did something wrong. 

The amber-eyed girl seemed cool with the comment that I said earlier. The short girl seems to like me, and god damn that smirk is getting kinda scary.

A pale hand cradled my jaw making me look at the amber-eyes girl. 

_So fucking hot._

The girl laughed and so did the other girls too. I stood there surprised and shocked. 

"I said that out loud, right?" I asked them.

The three girls nodded collectively.

"That's awkward..." My lips formed a straight line. I turned around to walk, but instead I got yanked back to meet lips on mine. 

The amber-eyed girl was kissing me. A couple of tongue twisting before letting go. 

She ran her hand down to my abdomen, "Call me Cinder." Her eyes met my eyes. 

And I just knew that I would fuck her into obilivion.

* * *

Cinder sent her friends somewhere so we could "talk". I was really hoping that we do a threesome. 

I'm kneeling behind Cinder, my cock was hard as a rock and dripping pre-cum. 

"I'm already wet. You can slide in, " She said. Pressing her tight ass to my dick between her cheeks. 

I slapped her ass and held it in my palm. Bringing my dick inside her and HOLY! SHIT! Her pussy is so warm! It's like the condom wasn't even on. 

I let go of her asscheek and placed my hands on her wide hips. 

"You're so b-big, " Cinder breathed out. That's true. My hand grabbed her boob and squeezed it. 

Cinder held onto the bench and I can see the whites in her knuckles. My dick sent a tingle to my spine. A signal to fuck this girl into a coma.

Smacking her ass again. I pulled out to where my tip is inside and rammed my lower half home. Pulling out a loud moan from the girl. Cinder's walls clamped down on me, making it hard to move. 

_So that's how you want to play..._

I made my body fuck her with no hands. My ex could drink cum out of her pussy. Oh! Speaking of cum.

"You want me to cum inside?" I looked at her face, eyes rolled back in the sockets. 

Cinder gasped as I played with her clit, "F-Fuck yes."

Hilting my cock inside her and fucked her hard. My balls couldn't take no more. My hips slowed down and I cummed deep in her womb, a lot. 

Cinder's pussy convulsed around me and so did her body. She gave out on the bench. 

"Are you okay?" I glimpsed over to Cinder. As I did not expected this in our sex session... She was sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. 

_Eh,_ her friends can come and find her. I pulled out my cummed-covered dick that was holding the sperm in her. 

Cinder's clit throbbed and all of my cum came out painting the bench below us. 

This bitch literally passed out.

I grabbed my clothes off the floor and dressed up. I wrote my initals on her back with a sharpie. Also, I left Cinder there to show other people how I fuck good. 

To show how wide her pussy is gaped.

To show how she got knocked up by me. 

To show how I claimed this slut. 

I stroded out of the locker room with a proud smile on my face. 

Refreshed and happy. 


	3. The Ice Queen PT 1

Lately I've been getting bootycalls from girls in Beacon. The ice queen is afraid of me... I don't mind it because she'll come around. 

It's hard to not think about your ex when fucking someone that's not them. 

Professor Glynda sucked my dick afterclass and someone recorded it. Now everyone calls her a slut behind her back! I feel bad for her even when she's bitch to everyone.

Anyways

I'm fucking this girl named 'Emerald' one of Cinder's friends on the bed. Her hands are on my stomach as she rides my dick like a cowgirl. 

"Yeehaw," I said in a southern accent, slapping her ass.

Emerald shuddered laid on my chest to signal me that I have to do the work. My legs spread open and I drove my fat cock in her wet pussy.

Our bodies met with flesh slapping sounds every second. Like when you slap jelly it makes this **plap** sound. 

I grabbed both of her ass cheeks and slammed her down. Emerald's juices trickled down to my balls and to the rest of my dick that she couldn't fully get in her vagina.

Emerald's pussy makes this mesmerizing sound. It sounds so fucking wet! Like holy shit. I looked down to see that she creamed all over my dick and it's on my crotch. 

The bed creaked under us and I was getting near to exploding. Emerald's moans are loud enough to echo through the hallways of Beacon.

So, I pounded harder, better, faster and stronger. My swollen balls whacked her ass, I wrapped my arms around her. 

She'd screamed my name when I sucked on her tit. I gave her a final shove and she orgasmed. 

I pulled out and laid her on the bed as fast as possible. Shooting my load all over her stomach and boobs. Painting her pleasant coca skin complexion with my cum. 

We panted like dogs, trying to catch our breath. The room was hot and we were completely exhausted. I laid beside her on the bed. 

Emerald grabbed on my arm that was covered in sweat. She laid her leg over my leg, tangling them despite the sweat.

I grabbed my scroll from her nightstand and checked the time. 

_9:45 PM_

Shit! I gotta go to my dorm. Closing my scroll and giving her a kiss on the lips, untangling myself from her. 

I grabbed my clothes and fumbled with my boxers. My fucking dick was semi-erect. 

I finally finished and Emerald is looking at me with a confused look, "Where are you going?" She asked. 

I pocketed my scroll in my cargo shorts, "I'm going to my dorm. I'll call you." I answered her. 

I unlocked Emerald's dorm door and exited. I went down the hallway to stop at my dorm. 

_Time to explain myself._

* * *

"Where _were_ you?" Weiss pointed at me. A scowl on her face. At this point she really doesn't like me.

"Having sex with one of the transfer girls from Haven." If she wants the truth, she gets the truth. 

Weiss grimaces, "I do not a mental image." I smirked, accepting her challenge. 

"She sucked my dick first and then we had sweaty, hot sex." 

The ice queen gagged and had a flustered face, "You really don't have shame." 

"Meh. I get compliments from many people, " I sat on her study chair. 

Weiss had a poker face, "Get out of my chair!" 

I narrowed my eyes, "Make me." 


	4. The Ice Queen (Melts) PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !RAPE! Is in this chapter. If you don't like it then read something else or wait for another chapter. :)

If Weiss wants me off her chair then she has to go through me. The girl stared at me with narrowed eyes. This is going to be a fight. 

Weiss lunged at me with a fist that punched the side of my stomach. Of course, my aura took that pain aswell did my semblance, recharing it. When she tried for another swing I grabbed her arm and slammed her on the ground. 

I'd kneel behind her and rip off her clothes. 

Weiss gasped as she squirmed in my hold, "The hell are you doing!?"

I held both of her wrists in my hands, "Venting my stress." I took off my cargo and my boxers. 

Another gasp from Weiss as I grabbed her chest. I felt nothing. She looks embarrassed. 

My body weight held Weiss down while I'm stuffing my boxers in her mouth. The floor had tears from Weiss. 

I turned her around and lifted her dress up, revealing her boobs and flushed body. My dick twitched in anticipation. 

I moved her G-String thong aside on her left pussy lip. My boxers made her screams muffled. And I tied her hands behind her back with my Ex's binds.

"The more you move the more it hurts, princess!" I spread her legs wide, holding each ankle in the air.

Weiss stopped and breathed heavily as I slowly moved my dick towards her vagina.

"Birth control or not im going to still cum outside, okay?" 

Weiss nodded and shut her eyes tightly when I prodded her hole. 

Fuck being gentle. . . I **want** to end this.

I shoved my cock in there. Tearing up the virgin's hymen, her blood all over my dick. 

Weiss screamed and shook with fear. Her eyes almost bulging out. 

I smiled sadly, "It would've been better if I dated you, but now Ruby's dating you." My hips rolled after my comment. 

The young Schnee went quiet. Blue sharp eyes told me 'Then why did you date Blake?' 

"I loved you from the start Weissy, " I confessed.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb and rammed her repeatedly. Finally Weiss moaned around my boxer makeshift gag.

"It's hard to know that your love partner is cheating on you, so you fuck other people to get your mind off of them, " I said. Grunting as Weiss vaginal walls clamped down on me. 

I couldn't fucking move. She's tight. 

"Let go of my penis!" 

Weiss shook her head at me. A stubborn Schnee. Then, my boxers went out of her mouth. 

A beat passed. Her blue eyes staring deep into my lilac eyes... Or red?

"If you love someone then show them love."

My eyes widened.. She let go of my penis. And I am awe-strucked.

I took my dick out of her, but held her legs down, "Y'know what?" Weiss looked at me. "I'm sick of everything, " I told her.

I gritted my teeth together and Weiss sat up, "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Am I okay for catching her cheating on me? Am I okay after fucking my sister's girlfriend?" My heartrate sped up. 

Weiss had her mouth in a firm line, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm so sorry..." I untied Weiss and threw the binds in the trash bin. 

"Yang it's going to be fine, " Weiss assured me.

"No, I loved the person who cheated on me days ago. I can't get over that." 

"..." Weiss stayed silent. As she should.

"I don't need love, " The final 4 words coming out of my mouth to Weiss.

* * *

I'm sitting on a park bench to clear my thoughts. Hours ago I raped my sister's girlfriend. I took her virginity by force. And I feel so guilty. 

Maybe I don't deserve love... Or life?

I looked at my hands, hanging my head in shame. 

I glanced at the river that was reflecting the sunset, I threw a rock at the waters to see it skip 4 times. 

I leaned forward to see my reflection. A single tear dropped into the river... I didn't realize I was crying until now.

_What the fuck am I going to do now?_


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

"Ayo, Junior!" The black-bearded guy came over to me, "-Hit me with one of your best drinks. I want a powerful one." 

Junior laughed and signals a guy over. This dude is like in his mid 30s with a fucked up hairline. He throws a cheesy wink at me. I shuddered.

"I'm Mark and I'll be your bartender today, sexy woman." He whispered the last two words to me... Now i'm going to twist his dick like a preztel.

My eyes adverted to the cool looking orange drink. And holy shit my fucking vision became trash over time. I squinted my eyes... _Brandy?_ My eyes looked over to the next bottle. _Bacardi?_ Sounds like a rapper's name. These two drinks look interesting and I don't seem why not drink this?

I cleared my throat, getting the bartender's attention, "Give me a glass of Brandy." 

Mark nodded and grabbed the Brandy from the shelf. He put the drink on the counter, turning around, and putting a single cut lemon infront me. 

_the fuck does he wa-_

"Do you want lemon in your Brandy?" 

I half-shrugged, "Sure." I don't know what the fuck this is going to taste like.

I spun around in my stool to look at two girls... Melanie and Miltia. The two girls I beat the shit out of them in this club. A little chit-chat won't right. I stood up from my stool and-

"Your drink is ready, " Mark said. Placing the cool looking drink on the counter. I took the drink and sipped. The burning in my throat is enough. 

"Thank you, " I took a little sip, damn this shit is kinda strong.

Mark did a little rhythm on the wooden counter, "It's on the house pretty lady." He gave me a wink. 

My eye twitched... The fucking arc of his hairline in the middle is getting me tight. While my fists are blood hungry I decided to not grab his collar and pound his face in. 

I held my drink in one hand and walked towards the girls, talking animatedly about some shit, one of the girls noticed me. I think it's Melanie. 

Melanie put her hands on her hips, giving me a little huff, and then her sister noticed me. She did the same fucking thing too.

"Why are you here?" 

I shook my cup to make the ice cubes rattle against the glass, "Just wanted to do some chat. That's all." 

The other twin who's wearing red, Miltia, crossed her arms over her busty chest, "You came here for a little conversation." 

I mhm'd and swallowed the Brandy mixture in my mouth. This booze is fucking me up.

"A little convo and possible sex?" I grabbed my crotch, making my shaft's outline show through the pants.

The twins laughed at me... Seriously, what the fuck am I missing here?

Miltia giggled and smirked at me, "Get lost whore." Melanie high-fived her sister. Fucking bitches can suck my cock in Hell for eternity.

I look around the club for Junior. He's staring at me. Concerned slanted eyes like Uncle Qrow, the old man. 

I tilted my glass for another sip of... Nothing! The drink is gone! What the fuck, why didn't I notice? I drink my cup of Brandy lemonade mix.

My mind begins to dift off, my hand holding the cup became numb. The fucked up hairline man is shocked as I am becoming drunk. 

The glass from my hand drops to the floor and makes no sound because of the loud club music. Junior jogs towards me, only a few feets away, a perfect escape to the nearby exit door. 

I ran out the club's alley, the rain's droplets saturate my clothes and hair. I didn't fucking know it was going to rain!

Anyways, 

My legs picked up the pace as I ran down the long sidewalk to Beacon. The campus. My clothes are getting wet. My head becomes woozy... I tilt and stumble, hitting my shoulder against a building's brick wall.

My journey to campus is going to be a long one.

* * *

I look at myself in the bathroom's mirror. The reflection gives me an absolute waste of life. 

Disheveled blonde hair, a frown, a bloody nose, one bruise on the cheek, and a cut on my forehead. 

I'm shitty today. My life is fucked up. Put it on my last pill of Antidepressants. My life is worthless.


	6. Hands-on Education

Professor Peach has a nice ass. I cannot stop looking at it and I hope I don't have a boner. 

The clock shows me that there's only 2 minutes left in class... My fucking notebook is blank. No notes at all. She's going to see how dumb I am. I peeked at the ice queen's notebook and that shit was filled with cursive letters. 

No way I'm copying hers. 

I turned my head to the side and read Ruby's notes, we have the same handwriting. Thank you Dad for your sperm. Oof that came out wrong.

_Dust is used for weapons, machinary, and medical uses. It is NOT magic!_

I quickly scribbled the info to my page. 

_Dust is found in the ground perferably in the mines._ Ruby doddled a minecart next to the period. Typical her.

"Yang!" Professor Peach shouted at me. I just got caught!

"Yeah?" 

"Stay after class, " she scowled at me. Oh Oum. 

The bell rang and my classmates fled the classroom, leaving me to grumble under my breath. The soft click of the classroom's door alerted me. 

This is like the start of a teacher and student porno. I'd like to see where this is going. 

Or she's gonna scream at me. 

"You're in trouble for copying your teammate's notes, but i'm going to let this go if you agree to my terms, " Professor Peach said.

I leaned back in my chair, "What terms are we speaking exactly?" 

The sexy woman with a big ass struts up to my desk.

 _Is this really happening?_ My heart feels like jumping out my ass... Or do I need to shit?

Anyways, Prof. Peach sits on my desk infront of me. The nice legs spreading open to the wet spot between them. 

"Nice performance, teach." Prof. Peach smirked at my remark.

She grabs on my collar, yanking me to the wet spot between her legs. 

"I'm going to have sex with you, but DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT tell others about our little session, " My professor told me, letting go of my collar.

I nodded. Leaning back in my chair, again. 

"Please take out your tool for this class." I did what she said.

My cock was already out because the fucking underwear was tight. 

FUCK! She licked her lips and I think my cock throbbed - I was hot in my defense!!!

The coca skin lady grabbed the underside of my cock and led me to the front of the room. She placed me in her computer chair to give me a nice strip show. 

"You're darn sexy, " I said. Then, leaning forward to touch her tits - Only for my hands to get slapped by her. 

Peach fondles her tits infront of me. _Is she trying to blueball me?_ "Ah Ah-ah, no touchies." 

I sucked my teeth in annoyance.

The professor writes on the board and it says "what's sex?" probably a stupid question if you're in college and 18 years old. She points to the stupid question with her wooden stick. 

"We're learning about sex." 

I raised my hand, "Yes, Miss Xiao Long?" She called on me.

"Don't we know about sex already?" 

"Yes, but it is a hands-on education... You're lucky to have this special private session with me, " She walks towards me with a sultry grin on her face.

Professor Peach reached out to grab my hot, throbbing cock into her warm hands and stroked me. Once she started jerking me off she kneeled between my legs.

I leaned back in chair to let her do all the work. 

"Step one, foreplay." Peach whispered and her hot breath touched my cock. Shit, I hope I don't cum too quick. 

...Is she blowing hot breath from her mouth on my cock? 

Fuck this, I grabbed her head and made her swallow three-fourths of my dick. 

"You have a nice throat, " I said, smirking down on her. 

Professor Peach's tongue wormed around my cock and her teeth lightly bit my dick. Even her jaw is stretched by my girthy dick.

I felt two hands fondling my ballsack. What has my life become? I literally fucked like 1 teacher and now i'm getting head by another teacher? Damn, I'm a chad.

I threw my head back as she jerked off my cock and sucked a ball from my ballsack in her mouth. She just fucking vaccummed my testicle in her mouth!

Peach did the same thing to the other twin, and licked my dick's underside all the way to the tip. My dick throbbed and my pre-cum was visible to Prof. Peach. 

I swore I saw hearts in her eyes.

The light coca skinned woman took half of my cock in her throat and I could see the bulge. My hands went to her throat and stroked my cock while moving my hips into her mouth. I could feel her tongue massaging my dick.

"I'm gonna..." Sweat appeared on my forehead and it dropped to the floor "C-Cum!" My voice was hoarse and I sounded desperate, too.

The woman between my legs bobbed her head in a remarkable pace. It's like she's blurred out. The sloppy sounds coming from the sloppy head I'm recieving from my professor were echoing throughout the classroom. 

I grabbed my professor's head and ---

"Oh fuck!" 

\--- slammed it down to my patch of pubes. I just impaled my professor's throat with my cock that's shooting cum down to her stomach. 

This is probably the strongest head orgasms I ever had from a professor! It's like a fucking achievement! 

Seconds later I was done cumming in Professor Peach's throat. I took a quick glance at her face... Dazed look? Eyes rolled up to her sockets? Damn, what a slut. I pulled out of her throat even though I didn't intend to.

My cock and balls were covered in saliva and cum.

_Fucking wonderful._

There must be a handkerchief or a simple tissue. I looked at my professor who is still kneeling with a dazed look, I didnt care, I need a tissue. 

I scanned the classroom and- "Ah ha!" I found it. There was a box of tissues on the professor's desk. I walked to the desk to get a tissue. 

It was uncomfortable to have a spit-covered dick swinging back and fro between your thighs. It would often smack my thigh and leave a trace behind. 

Anyways, I cleaned up my dick and pulled up my boxers and skirt and left the room. 

That's fucking right, I left the room with a slut of a professor inside with a whorish expression on her face.

I haven't even gotten to lesson 2 yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might delete this soon.


	7. You Drive Me Insane

To put it in simpler terms... I'm immune to STDs. It comes with the perks of being a futanari.

That's just literal fucking awesome!

I proudly kicked up my feet onto the ice queen's study table as I balanced the chair on its two back legs.

A shrill shriek came behind me, "Get your feet off my table!" 

Weiss Schnee. The fuck

"Nope!" I popped the 'p'. 

"I'll tell Professor Ozpin what you have done with Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Peach. You're such a slut!" Weiss snarled behind me.

I didn't bother to look back her, "Last time you enjoyed our little session last week. You're the slut here." 

"Well I...!" It sounds like the ice queen has no comeback! "Fuck you. Just get them off before I use my glyphs on you." 

I shrugged, "Sure." I did what she told me, placing my feet on the ground and made the chair stand on its four legs. 

"Thank you. Don't put them on the table again. I have a test to take for Port's class, " Weiss said, passing by me.

"Bye, princess!" I waved at her, but she didn't wave back.

What a bitch. I just sat there and watch her go.

Something in my short short's pocket vibrated. I took out the vibrating thing... My scroll. There was a message from Emerald. I tapped the message.

 **Side Hoe:** _Someone wants to fuck you. Go to this warehouse at the docks. (1 picture attached)_

**Me:** _Cool, what's her name?_

 **Side Hoe:** Zoe. She has black hair, Green eyes, two pig-tails.

 **Me:** _I'll meet up w/ her soon :)_

 **Side Hoe:** Okay.

I observed the warehouse. The entrance had 3 ship cargos. One was pink. One was white. One was brown. 

Those were the colors of the Neapolitan ice cream.

Which reminded me of someone. I shook my head to clear out the thoughts of that girl on the train. It's time to meet 'Zoe'.

* * *

Why the fuck is this warehouse dark? Emerald told me this place is to meet up with Zoe. Is she some kind of kink whore?

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Zoe? Where are... Oh, " I stopped my shout and looked at a matress on the floor and Zoe was on it. In the middle of the warehouse.

The naked girl waved at me, and I waved back. I walked towards the girl, flumbing with my short's button and zipper. 

Zoe snapped for my attention, she held up sign saying "need help for that?" in neat handwriting. 

She's mute? 

Anyways, I curtly nodded and strodded up to her. It was hard to walk with... A hard dick between your legs.

Zoe stood up from the matress to help me. Just as I was near the bed she pulled me down, pining me with force.

"H-Hey!" I was fucking confused. "What're you doing?" I asked when she pulled out a syringe. 

The girl above me stayed silent as I freaked out like a little shit. This is how I die.

My heart dropped when the syringe came closer to my arm and I couldn't do anything, Zoe is fucking strong.

"Ah!" 

FUCK! SHE STABBED ME. 

Shit everything's moving slowly. I can't move anymore. I feel like pass-

Dark succumbed my vision.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. My vision's blurry. I moved my hand to rub my eyes. 

Nothing came to rub my eyes. I blinked several times to see my hand held down by a rope. I quickly looked to my other hand to see it held down by a rope, too.

My eyes looked downwards to my body. Correction; naked body. My dick's flaccid.

"What the in the damn tarnation?" I mumbled.

I'm still in the warehouse? 

Oh, right, fuck me. Last night that girl drugged me. I guess?

An annoying loud noise that sounded like a fork stratching a plate filled my ears and I couldn't cover it because duh my fucking hands are held down by a dumb rope.

My eyes wandered to a figure. A similar figure dragging the metal end of their parasol.

Pink, brown, and white colors on the woman's figure showed.

"Neo..." I growled, trying to attack her but I couldn't.

Fucking ropes.

Neo had her usual mug face on. What made me surprised was what happened next.

She threw her parasol to the side and stripped off all her clothes right in front of me!

I said, "The hell?" Neo came closer with her sexy, inviting body. 

My cock rose to 12 inches long because _lesbi_ honest. Neo has one hell of a body.

When she laid between my legs that were also held by ropes, she held up a sign that said "Zoo Wee Mama!" 

I laughed as I saw her shocked face, "You like my dick, no?" I teased her.

Neo nodded furiously, she placed her tiny hand on my pre-cum dripping tip. 

In reflex, my hips bucked upwards to her hand for more sensation. The girl between my legs had a smirk on her face.

Dammit Neo, I'm horny fix it.

As if she could read my thoughts, Neo licked my tip with her tongue.

"Fuck, that's good, " I encouraged her.

Neo dragged her tongue from the tip to the base of my cock. One of her tiny hands fondled my egg-shaped 25 mL balls.

Oh my Oum, this is probably the best blowjobs I've ever gotten. 

Neo took one of my balls in her mouth and rubbed her tongue all over it. 

I gasped, "Keep going!" 

Another tiny hand serviced the top half of my cock as her other hand was busy with my balls. She switched to sucking my left nut.

I'm going to cum. Gosh, I feel so pathetic.

"Neo, Imma cum." 

The girl looked up to me with mismatched eyes. She stopped sucking my big nuts and positioned her mouth to my dick's pre-cum dripping tip. 

She dropped her mouth down. 

That's when I almost fucking lost it. 

"AH! f-fUCK!" My leg quivered in pleasure. I was close to cumming.

Around Neo's mouth I could see my cum around her lip, and she's giving me good sloppy head.

The next thing she did made me cum, she dropped her head down. Taking the 6 inches to her tight throat.

"CUMMING!" I yelled as my back arched.

I felt Neo's throat squeezing my fat cock with her wet muscles.

But she took her mouth away from my cock. Destroying my powerful orgasm.

My dick throbbed in pain, "What the f-fuck? Let me cum!" I demanded with my red eyes looking at mismatched eyes. Neo was smirking at me, this bitch!

My semblanced activated and the ropes burned to ash. Luckily the matress did not catch on fire.

Just as Neo tried to escape from the matress, I grabbed her hair and roughly slammed her head on the matress.

My big hand held her hands down above her head. Her body shook with fear as she looked up with apologetic eyes. 

My eye twitched, "Don't give me that look. You didn't make me cum!" I snarled in her face.

Where's that smirk now? 

I forced her legs open and shoved my 1 foot long, 4.5 cm in girth in her wet pussy.

"Damn, what a pussy!" I commented. It's true, her pussy is tight, wet, and hot. 

Neo headbutted me, "Ouch!" My aura healed me, and I did not let go of her hands.

I smirked, "You think you're smart?"

The girl had an angry look on her face.

"Get ready for a wild night." 

I slid my cock back out and violently shoved it back in. 

Neo did a small gasp.

Oh?

Mute by choice or just mute?

"I wanna hear the same sound that the made, " I grinned. My semblance flared. Using my strength I pounded her again with power.

Neo bit her lip. I'm disappointed at this, "Fuck you. I'll be going at this all night!" 

The weak girl had wide eyes and shook her head. She squirmed in my hold.

Not today! 

My red eyes narrowed at scared mismatched eyes. 

"Prepare to meet your nightmare!" 

* * *

... Shit. I'm not doing that again. I glimpsed at the fucked-to-deep-sleep girl next to me on the ground. The matress burned to ashes because of my semblance. It was morning, sunlight came through wall cracks of the warehouse

There was cum everywhere. A puddle there.. Another puddle there... And, okay you get the point. 

Neo laid beside me with three of her holes filled with cum and body covered in cum. There were some burn marks on her skin, but I don't care 'cause she's my enemy.

Wiping of any of my cum off my body, I stood up to recieve my usual clothes I wear for school and wore them on. 

My scroll was in my short's pocket. I opened the scroll and It had 12 messages from Weiss and Ruby. None from my other teammate... Good.

I pocketed my scroll and headed out, leaving Neo on the ground covered in so much cum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was high writing this. ooga booga.  
> I like caramel cone ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending and happy ending would be the last two chapters. Approximately 27 or 30 chapters long.


End file.
